


APH【白露】陌生的舞会

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU 旧文熊哥哥和狐狸妹妹的故事，依旧是变形者（我太喜欢变形者了
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	APH【白露】陌生的舞会

“你是第一次参加吗？”他向比自己矮了半个头的女孩提问。

轰鸣的音乐合着强烈的鼓点淹没了他的声音，那个女孩瞪大了眼睛，好半天才简短的回答说：“不是。”

他知道她在说谎，他几乎认识这里的每一个人，但所有人都不认识她。但这不奇怪，他们把舞会安排在废弃的谷仓里，在摇摇欲坠的横梁上挂上迪斯科舞厅里常见的闪光球，给唱片播放机和巨大的低音喇叭通上电，整夜的播放混音过的ABBA舞曲。音乐同闪烁的灯光一起交织回荡在空无一物的夜幕中，很容易就引来人，特别是像这种刚长开却未经世事的年轻姑娘。

“这儿太吵了了。”他弯下腰在女孩的耳边说，“我们去那里。”他朝前面指指，然后拉着她远离了扭动的人群。

他们在墙角停下，闪光球折射出的斑斓亮点从她纤细的脚踝上移动到他的裤腿上。趁着换唱片的间隙，他拿来一瓶刚打开的汽水递给她，她喝了一口，然后被嘴里不断炸裂的小气泡吓得直打嗝。

“你没喝过？不会吧？”他微微笑起来，仔细的盯着眼前的她看起来。就像那部经典电影里演的一样，这姑娘与这舞会格格不入，但却是那么的镇静而又优雅——他还猜不出她的身份，但肯定和其他频繁参加狂欢的叛逆期女孩不一样。

女孩同样看着他。飘忽不定的五彩灯光一会儿把他们的脸染成绿色，一会儿是黄色，接着又是紫色和蓝色。说实在的，在这里他们根本看不清对方的长相，但不知为什么，这姑娘一进来就找上了他，或近或远的跟着他，使他不得不注意到她。

“你不去跳舞？”她终于开了口，语气冷得让人听不出这是个问句，还是在肯定。

“你呢？”他反问，从一开始他就没见过她跳舞。

“我不想跳。”她喝起了汽水。

而他偷偷看了看她脚上的鞋子，明显比脚大了不止一个码。这太奇怪了，谁会穿着不合脚的鞋子来跳舞？他想，这就像是借来的一样。

“我以前没见过你，小姐。你从哪儿来的？”他问。

“离这儿不远。”她不着声色的往他那里移动了一点，赤裸的小腿蹭着他的裤子，“你会送我回家吗？”

这个别有含义的问题让周围的温度都上升了。他看着她扬起了眉毛，还没有哪个女孩这么直接的向他发出过邀请，但是……

“我会的。”他似乎明白了什么，欣然的接收了。“当然，让一位小姐独自走夜路回去是不礼貌的，毕竟这里荒郊野外的，谁知道会出什么事呢。”

“真的？”她抬起头，微微的笑着。妖艳的红色笼罩在她的眼睛上，鼻子以下则沉浸在冰冷的蓝色中。周围的灯光似乎将她拉扯成了一个奇怪的形状，而鱼鳞一般的光斑又为她密密的贴上了一层灿烂的表皮。

“你听说过这附近的山上住着女巫的事吗？”

“什么？”他突然咳嗽起来，“一个传说？”

“一个奇异的变形者，能变成任何的动物。她的丈夫是熊，他们住在山洞里。”她突然拉起他的手，交叉着彼此的手指然后握紧。

“没有，我父母挺忙的，没时间和我说那些故事。”他也笑起来，觉得这女孩太奇怪了。

“好吧，不说这些了。”她扔掉了玻璃瓶，“你不是说要送我回家吗？”

还没等他反应过来，女孩已经拉着他往外走了。这种怪异的积极让他有点犹豫，于是在在谷仓门口，他硬是停下了脚步。

外面和乌烟瘴气的谷仓里全然不同，冰冷的空气带着夜露一下子灌进了他的肺，让那颗被快节奏音乐燃沸的大脑冷静了下来。他看着眼前的女孩，天上没有月亮却出奇的亮堂，清清楚楚的勾勒出这张小巧的脸来。

她看起来倒也不奇怪，白得透明的皮肤和高挺的鼻子，还有明亮的大眼睛，怎么说都是个漂亮的姑娘。只是清冷的光衬得她像是没有温度似得，再加上被风吹乱了的头发，他觉得她就像是玉米地里枯瘦的稻草人一样。

“怎么了？”她浅浅的笑着问，眼睛里折射出紫红色的光彩。

他回头看了看身后，高大的谷仓被音乐震得发颤，但那声音好像离他们非常的远。他觉得自己正在被拖着走，控制手脚的意识已经被女孩眼中霓虹般的色彩吞没了。

“够了！”他突然推开她，揉了揉脸，有点生气的说：“够了，娜塔莎，你从哪里学到这个的？”

叫娜塔莎的女孩狠狠的跺了跺脚，自言自语的说着‘差一点就成功了！’。接着她气呼呼的抬起头，看着自己的哥哥，埋怨他很久没回家了。

“所以你就这样来找我了？”他指着娜塔莎，“你是怎么变成这个样子的？我是说你怎么变成人的？”

他记得自己离开的时候，妹妹还是一只小狐狸。她没法变成人，因为和自己，还有他们的姐姐不一样，她并不是母亲生下的。说到他们的母亲，那位伟大的变形者，她确实嫁给了一头熊，并且在最后抛弃了人类的身份消失在森林中。

很多年前的一个冬天，一只迷路的小狐狸跌跌撞撞的掉进熊窝。正在冬眠的母亲糊里糊涂的把这小家伙当作了自己的孩子，搂到怀里给她喂了奶。一直到春天，他们才发现家里多了一个成员。往后的日子，叫做娜塔莉娅的小狐狸就和她的哥哥姐姐一起长大了。

“我说过，别去找那个男巫，他给的那些能让人变形的苹果都是浸在有毒的魔法里的。”娜塔莎的哥哥开始对她训话了，“谁知道吃了那种东西会出什么事！”

“但是你很久没回家了，哥哥！这里有什么有趣的？闹哄哄又臭得要命，那些人类就像被鞭子抽到一样跳来跳去的。”

“那是一种舞蹈。”他不想过多的去解释迪斯科，只好换了话题。“我说过我不会再变成动物了，我想作为一个人类活着，吃人类的食物，穿人类的衣服，和他们住在一起……我们都说好了，你也长大了，我们必须分开，就像其他的动物一样。”

她连忙挑他的刺，“你说你想当人类，又说动物长大了要分开。”

“人类的兄弟姐妹成年后也会分开的。”他不知道接着该说什么，他的妹妹活过了比其他普通狐狸多得多的年月，但还是像孩提时一样，总想和他黏在一起。

“回去吧，娜塔莎，回到山上，去找你自己的同伴。”

她没动，依旧站在原地，气势汹汹的看着自己的哥哥。“你知道我找不到的，我没法和其他的狐狸生活在一起，我和它们不一样！”

这确实是实话，不知为何她的寿命特别长，没人知道她究竟可以活多久。但从她一直没有衰老，长久的停留在相当于人类十六七岁的现象看来，她必定会孤独的渡过很长一段岁月。

“回去，娜塔莎，别再来找我了。”他严肃的说，“你知道被人捉住会有多严重的后果的。如果那该死的变形魔法失效了，而你被人看到了，结果会是怎么样吗？”

“我管不着，我就想来找你，一次两次，一百次两百次都会来！”她高高的仰起头，拿鼻孔冲着哥哥。

而他真的生气了，“走开！”他用野兽的架势对她吼叫。这起了一点作用，毕竟他是个比她大得多的动物，凶猛得没有天敌。如果不离开森林，他会是统治那里的国王。

狠狠的吼了几下之后，他看见妹妹果然露出了沮丧的表情，但她依旧不甘心，非要问他是怎么认出自己的。她的这位哥哥可没见过她被施了魔法变成人的样子，她在他面前都是一直小狐狸，她以为就这因为这样，哥哥才不喜欢他。她认为，只差那么一点点，自己就能骗到他，让哥哥把她当成一个普通的人类女孩。

他没有回答，只是指着面前的旷野，命令她立即消失。

娜塔莎气极了，她咬紧了所有的牙齿，在‘呼哧’一声中变回了原来的样子跑走了。等那毛茸茸的小尾巴消失在草丛中之后，她又跑了回来，在哥哥的手上用力咬了一口，出了这口恶气，才重新踏上回家的路。

他有点好笑的看着自己的妹妹，又圆又亮的血珠从指腹上冒出来。他回想起很久很久以前，妹妹就是在自己的手中换掉了乳牙——那只小狐狸咬在同一个地方，留下了小米粒一样洁白的牙齿。

而现在她成了一个大姑娘。他想着，从地上拾起了她原先穿着的衣服和不合脚的鞋子，那肯定是她从哪个农户家偷来的。他捧着衣服，不由自主的闻了闻，他猜得没错，这衣服上沾着妹妹的气味，蜂蜜和稻草的味道，那也是他童年家的味道。

他正是被这种气味吸引，并且认出了娜塔莎。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我想的结局是：
> 
> 娜塔莎回到山里，遇上了一只叫托里斯的普通狐狸，她和他生了漫山遍野的小狐狸。过了十多年托斯里快乐的老死了。又过了很久，变得很老的伊万回到了山里，他找到了妹妹，和她回忆过往，在自己出生的山洞中寿终。又过了很久很久很久很久，在一个月亮尚未完全消失的清晨，她看到天上飞过一只老鹰，她认出那是哺育过自己的母亲。她们互相道别之后，娜塔莎飞到天上变成了一颗小小的星星。


End file.
